Sold!
by Teater
Summary: AU/AH - Forks High School's Key Club is having there anual Date Auction for Valetine's day! And this year Bella Swan has unwillingly volunteered to be sold. Who will be her highest bidder? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Every character named in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer...and any other thing I may have named belongs to someone else.**

***Special thanks to my beta Meepisms!***

**Sold!**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I moaned, scowling at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was up in a messy bun with pieces of hair curling down to frame my face. It looked elegant and classy. My face held just a touch of make up, giving me a natural glow. I had to admit, Alice did well. But no matter how good I _thought_I looked, it didn't make any difference for tonight.

Tonight was Forks high school annual date auction for Valentine's Day. Key Club hosted this event every year to raise money for charity. Normally, I didn't volunteer to be auctioned off (usually I just sold snacks and refreshments), but this year my best friend, Alice, somehow convinced me to do it. I was a sucker for her puppy dog face.

"Relax, Bella it'll be fun! You'll see," Alice chirped as she put the finishing touches to my outfit. I was wearing a silk midnight blue dress with a full swing skirt, halter straps and matching pumps**(picture of dress on profile)**.

"But _Alice._" I sounded like a whining three year old. "What if no one bids for me? I'll be totally humiliated. I mean, who would really want to _pay_ to go on a date with me?" I finished bitterly.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful and you look _great._"

"I look like a forty's pin up girl," I said, even though I really did like the dress. It hugged my body snugly and gave the illusion of curves. But I wasn't going to tell _her_ that. That would give her the wrong idea and think I _liked_ playing Bella Barbie.

"Besides, it's for a good cause. We'll raise a ton of money that will be donated to the local charities. You're doing a good thing," she said, giving me that puppy face again.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Now cheer up and go out there and strut your stuff little missy," she said and walked towards the podium.

I sighed heavily. _Here I go._

I went to stand in line with rest of the people who would be auctioned off. There were an even number of seven boys and seven girls. We were in the school auditorium, waiting backstage.

"Hello and welcome to Forks annual date auction," I heard Alice wind chime voices speak over the microphone. Since she was this year's Key Club president, she was acting as the auctioneer.

I listened as she explained the rules for bidding and the penalties for not paying. "We have fourteen hotties tonight, so get your numbers ready, and let's gets started!" I heard loud cheering erupt before Alice spoke again.

"Our first hottie is tall, dark, and handsome—ladies I think you all know who I'm talking about—let's give it up for Jacob Black!" I heard a loud screams and squeals. I peeked out through the curtain and giggled as I saw my other best friend do the cat walk on stage with a big smirk on his face. At the end, he struck a pose and flexed his muscles, earning another round of screams from the crowd. He was only wearing a wife beater and ripped shorts that can up to his knee. Alice tried to dress him up, but he refused, saying he didn't need fancy clothes to be sexy. And he didn't— Jake was a huge at six foot seven was ripped from head to toe. He had beautiful russet colored skin and strong masculine features. According to him, he oozed sexiness.

"He enjoys midnight swims, moonlight strolls on the beach, and has a soft spot for a girl who knows her way around a kitchen."

I laughed at that. Jacob ate like a starving man, and you know what they say: the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

"We'll start the bid at $50," Alice announced.

"$50!" Someone yelled.

"60!"

"75!"

"125!" A girl called, and then the bids stopped.

"125!" Alice said. "Going once! Going twice! S—"

"$200," an attractive high voice said.

"Sold! For $200 to number 68, Vanessa Wolfe!" Alice yelled, smacking her mallet down. I heard many disappointed groans as Jake walked backstage with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yes!" he hissed, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm going on a date with Vanessa Wolfe!" he chanted, doing a happy dance. I tried not to burst out laughing. Vanessa Wolfe was a girl Jake had been infatuated with for a while now. Although, he never would admit it or ask her out.

"Bella! I'm going on a date with Vanessa Wolfe!" he practically squealed. I giggled. Jake could be such a girl sometimes.

"I heard. Congratulations, Jake." I hugged him.

"Thanks Bells, and good luck," he said before prancing away, chanting "I'm going on a date with Vanessa Wolfe" over and over again.

The time went by slowly as I waited anxiously for my turn to go up. The auction was doing great. So far, the largest bid had been for Lauren Mallory at $350. Lauren and I didn't get along, in fact, I think she hated me even though I had never done anything thing to her. Alice said it was because she was jealous of how "beautiful" I was.

I snorted. _Beautiful._ Right. When she came backstage, she had a satisfied smirk on her face and threw me a _beat that_ expression. I rolled my eyes. Even though I didn't like her, I was happy she was able to raise so much money.

"Our next hottie is a classic brunette beauty. Let's give it up for Isabella Swan!"

_That's__my cue,_ I thought morbidly. I took a big breath and walked out trying to look confident. The heals Alice gave me weren't too big, so thankfully, I didn't trip. As soon as I emerged from the curtain, I heard howling and wolf whistles and immediately blushed a bright red.

"She enjoys long walks on the beach, prefers to be called Bella, is bit of a romantic, and loves to cuddle by a warm fire place with a good book in the strong arms of her man!"

There were more wild hoots from the male population of Forks. My eyes widened and, if possible, I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I mentally cursed Alice for forcing me into this.

"The bid starts at $50!"

"$50!" Someone called from the back, waving their pallet up vigorously.

"100!"

"125!"

"150!"

"300!" My eyes bulged. _Three hundred dollars!_ For me! I snapped my head around to look at the high bidder, and inwardly cringed right after.

_Mike Newton._ He was infatuated-no obsessed with me since freshman year when I accepted his offer to walk me to class._Once_. The word persistent didn't even cover his determination. He practically stalked me.

"$300," Alice said, speaking slowly. She—of course—knew about my predicament and was graciously trying to give someone else time for a higher bid. But, because God decided to hate me today, no one spoke up.

"Going once." No! No! No! This couldn't be happening. I shut my eyes.

"Going twice." _Somebody_please…

"$2,000," a smooth, velvet voice said.

My eyes snapped opened and gasps of shock filled the air. I turned and my eyes landed on him.

_Oh my._

"Sold for $2,000 to number 70, Edward Masen!" Alice called, beamed.

_Edward Masen!_ My jaw hung open in shock. My boring brown eyes met his piercing green ones. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and I was knocked breathless.

Edward Masen was new to Forks. His family had moved here from Chicago about two months ago. I've had a massive crush on him ever since. I (of course) crashed into him on his first day. The feel of his arms around me sent shivers down my spine.

He was several inches taller than me and had tousled bronze hair that made you want to run your fingers through them. His beautiful features looked like they were sculpted by the gods. He had perfect alabaster skin, but was still tanner than I was. And his eyes…

I walked backstage still in a stupor. Thankfully, I didn't stumble.

"Bella!" Jessica—another girl in the auction—rushed toward me. "I can't believe you have a date with Edward Masen!" She squealed, but I could hear and undertone of jealousy.

"Yeah," I said, dazed.

"You're so lucky!" she gushed. She opened her mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut and ran on stage as Alice called her name.

After the auction, we all met up with our highest bidders. I walked towards Edward, blushing like mad.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted politely. "I look forward to our date on Saturday." He took my hand in his, gently bringing it up to meet his lips.

My face was on fire.

I looked at him shyly, and my breath hitched in my throat. His eyes were dark and smoldering, making me swoon. I nodded in response, completely dazzled. He grinned.

"Be ready by seven, and wear something comfortable."

"Were you taking me?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning.

"I don't like surprises," I mumbled.

He chuckled. It was enchanting. "You'll like this one." He smiled at me one last time before walking away.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, and hugged me tightly. "I told you it was going to turn out fine. Even better!"

-:-:-:-

"Bella, hold still," Alice reminded me as she applied my makeup.

It was Valentine's Day and I was _extremely_ nervous about my date with Edward. I kept trying to think of logical reasons on why he paid $2,000 to go on a date with me. Maybe he was just trying to donate money. But every time I said something about it, Alice would tell me to stop doubting myself.

Alice had given Edward her address so he could pick me up from her house. She wanted to help me prepare for my date. I felt a little guilty because I was taking up so much of her time today when she was suppose to be spending time with her boyfriend, Jasper. He was here, watching me get tortured. I kept apologizing to him but he brushed it off kindly, saying it was no trouble and that he had plans for later tonight.

"There," Alice said with a satisfied smile on her face. I looked at my reflection and grinned. My hair was down into loose, bouncy curls that cascaded gently down my back. Like at the auction, my makeup was fresh and natural. I was dressed in a warm, dark blue, cashmere sweater, and comfortable, yet classy jeans **(no picture of outfit 'cause I made it up!)**.

"Thank you Alice," I said gratefully, embracing her. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring and my stomach did a flip.

Alice pulled away and checked her watch. "Wow, when he said seven, he meant it." I glanced at my own watch. It was seven on the dot.

"I'll answer the door. You stay here until I bring him in," she told me, and left the room.

I took several deep breaths, attempting to calm myself. It worked to an extent.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jasper said, trying to reassure me. "He really does like you."

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you." He shrugged. "And I have him for gym. You're all he can talk about."

I blushed, but felt better nonetheless. "Thanks Jasper." I smiled at him, wished him a happy Valentine's Day, and left the room to greet Edward.

There he was in all of his perfection. He was wearing a snug beige sweater with a black collared shirt underneath, and black slacks. He looked stunning.

"You look stunning," he said, lifting my hand to kiss it again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I blushed.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I looked at Alice and she handed me my handbag. "Yes," I nodded.

We walked out to a sleek black Aston Martin. I looked at it curiously.

"Don't you drive a Volvo?"

"Normally, yes, but this is my special occasion car," he said offhandedly.

"Hot ride," I heard Alice whisper approvingly. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he was and then went around to the driver's side.

"Have fun! Don't keep her out too late!" Alice yelled from the door step. Edward chuckled.

"She really is something else," he said, though smiled kindly at me.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

The car purred to life and we pulled out of the driveway. He sped up slightly and I stared out the tinted window. The scenery flew by quickly. There was an awkward silence settling in.

"We're are we going?" I asked, breaking it.

"I thought we could just go to my house." I tensed slightly, and he noticed. "Unless you would rather go somewhere else, if you want," he said quickly, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's alright," I said reassuringly.

"I won't try anything if that's what you're worried about," he said sincerely. "I'm not that kind of person, Bella."

"I know. I trust you," I responded shyly. He beamed at me and turned back to the road, still grinning.

We soon came to a large Victorian styled house. "Wow," I whispered, and I heard a ghostly chuckle. He parked and stepped out to open the door for me. He was the picture of chivalry.

I climbed out of the car, still mesmerized by the beauty and elegance of the house.

"Do you like it?" he asked almost knowingly.

I nodded. "It's so beautiful."

"My mother refurnished it. She likes doing projects like this," he said casually as he led me inside. It was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They're out of town. My father surprised my mother with plane tickets to Paris. They haven't been there for quite some time, so it was a welcome surprise."

"I made you dinner. I hope you like Italian food," he said as he led me to the kitchen.

"I do."

His kitchen was huge, and just as beautiful as the rest of the house. It appeared as if it was directly from a magazine. As we entered a delicious smell hit my nose. I inhaled enjoying it. "Smells good," I said to him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. He walked to the counter and pulled out one of the stools, graciously offering me a seat.

"I made baked ziti. I hope that's okay," he said nervously, and placed two elegant plates in front of me. He then pulled out two wine glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of cider.

"And since were not old enough to drink, some sparkling apple cider," he said, filling the glasses.

"You really have thought of everything haven't you," I grinned at him, thoroughly impressed with the setup.

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes, effectively mesmerizing me.

"Of course," he whispered lowly.

I looked down at the elegant dish before me, feeling warmth in my cheeks. My stomach grumbled a bit and I picked up the fork and took the first bite. It was heavenly.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the wonderful meal.

"Mmm…" I moaned in delight.

"I'm glad you like it." I could here the smile in his voice.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked, still preoccupied with the food.

"My mother. She believes that every good man should learn how to cook," he said. _I love a man who can cook._

"She's right," I muttered under my breath.

During dinner, the conversation flowed easily between us with no awkward silences. We got to know each other better outside of generic topics. I was surprised at how much we had in common. Although we also had a fair share of disagreements, I could understand and fully appreciate his point view.

We soon finished dinner and Edward then excused himself for a moment.

When he came back, I offered to help him clean up but he refused, claiming it wouldn't be very courteous of him to make me clean while we were still on our date. I grudgingly relented when he said that he'd get to it later.

He took my hand and led me to a cozy living room with burning fire place. We sat closely together on the loveseat. I smiled, thinking about what Alice had said at the auction.

"You really took the whole 'cuddle by the fireplace' thing to heart, didn't you?" I said, blushing at bit at the memory.

"I just thought you would appreciate the simplicity of it. You don't seem like the kind of person that would accept some kind of ostentatious gift or go on an extravagant date," he said, his eyes looking at me adoringly. A deep blush bloomed in my cheeks under his intense gaze. He knew me well.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked, looking away.

He chuckled, slightly amused. "I might have spoken to Alice and Jasper and asked them to teach me the art of wooing the great Bella Swan."

I smiled shyly, but was inwardly glowing at the affection.

"Why me?" I finally asked, looking at him. His eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I couldn't look away.

"Because you are kind and caring. I have never come across someone as perfect as you. And I more or less am embarrassed to admit I've been infatuated with you for quite a while now," he admitted, looking at me sheepishly.

I felt as if my face was on fire. His eyes softened. "Your blush is lovely," he said as he raised his hand to caress my cheek.

I closed my eyes leaning into his touch. "Bella," he whispered gently. I opened my eyes to find his face only inches away from mine. I leaned back automatically, a little stunned. "I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling his hand away. There was heavy regret in his voice. I instantly felt guilty.

"Don't be. You just surprised me, that's all," I said reassuringly.

"No, Bella," he disagreed. "I said I wasn't going to try anything and here I was just about kiss you but—"

I cut him off by leaning forward and pecking him lightly on the lips. "You talk too much," I said, grinning. His face was incredulous.

I looked down flushing as soon as I realized what I had just done. He, however, didn't give me time to be embarrassed. His hand came up to gently tip my head to meet his eyes. I felt a spark run through my body at his intense expression. He was dazzling.

He leaned in closely, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. In the back of my mind, I thought about how wonderfully cliché this all was, but I didn't care. My thoughts were filled with him and only him. I breathed in his intoxicating scent. _He__smells__so good._ I couldn't take the anticipation anymore, so I leaned in and closed the space between us.

His lips were so soft. _Just like I imagined.__Except__better…much better._ It started out gentle but then slowly it turned more passionate and I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, burying them in his silky locks. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back with me resting on top of him. There was a low moan building up in his chest and I smiled against his lips. _Did I do that?_Eventually, we broke apart to take a breath. We were both gasping for breath, but grinning wildly at the same time. I pouted slightly at the lack of contact and he chuckled, kissing my forehead, and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I snuggled into him and we lied there in each other's arms for a long while. I giggled under my breath as I remembered something else Alice had said.

"So does this mean your taking mean for a walk on the beach?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed melodiously and said, "Well where else would I take you on our second date?" His eyes then softened and he leaned in closely. Our lips met in a gentle kiss, filled with emotion. He slowly pulled back, just barely, so his lips grazed mine.

"Happy Valentine's day, love."

**Hey everybody Happy Valentine's day!**

**My High School's Key Club does something similar to this so that's were the inspiration came from...**

**Review:)**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


End file.
